Just Keep Swimming
by BlackLilly13
Summary: "I no longer want him to treat me like his namaka- but as more. I long for those accidental brushes, i yearned to see his enormous dazzling grin, the one that's effect on me was much stronger than any morphine any doctor could prescribe to me. He's healed my pain, and i wanted to heal his." Luffy X OC Rated M for cursing and maybe eventual lemons.


**This is just an introduction to my Luffy X Niomie (one of my OC's) fanfiction. I had this written up in my notes on my phone for awhile now as well as a lot of other fanfiction's for a lot of other characters and decided I need to start posting them. Hopefully I dont get lazy like the last time (sorry!). Anyway, enjoy! :) I'll have the first official chapter up soon!  
**

* * *

 **it's not so much the romance, but the relationship that's developed between us**.

He was there that night. When I was drowning, when I couldn't breathe.

It felt as though I was falling, I could feel myself begin toswirl in the dark abyss of self pity and hatred that I had, for years, suppressed into the very back of my diluted mind. The more I clung on to my consciousness, the more it swirled around me. I screamed for help but the thick black liquid entered my lungs, suffocating me and successfully silencing my cry for help. I tried to focused my distressed orbs on what was infront of me, following the cheerful crowds of people with my darting gaze. Only then I began to panic.

Surely someone could see me right?

It was unbearable now, the thick bog was constricting around me, the cold numbing my limbs. I couldn't move. I fixated my eyes on the nearby people that passed by me, but they didn't see me, didn't know the inner battle I was having- the inner battle I was _losing_. I felt scale like arms latch onto my limbs, dragging me deeper and deeper within my unstable mind. I began to thrash against the foreign monster that clutched onto me, not wanting to completely lose myself. Just as it felt like the end, the inevitable black smog successfully swallowing my mind, body and soul-

A light appeared.

Followed by a hand,

a very long hand.

A powerful, bright, illumination shot through the water, dispersing the suffocating substance on contact. The hand reached out to me, wrapping around my waist all of one, two, three times before holding me close. The murkiness of the water was going away and I could see things much more clearly now. Curious, I looked up to see my saviour, fixating my azure eyes on the obsidian orbs infront of me. This seemingly ordinary boy had swam to me through the thick water, rescuing me from the clutches of the demons below-from the clutches of _my_ demons.

And when I say that I didn't mean to. I honestly didn't mean to.

I hadn't expected to fall in love with the meat loving idiot. I was only meant to stay with them until I got better, but after seeing the care and compassion he held for his namaka, I longed for someone to care for me in such a way. I held such respect and awe for the captain that I couldn't help but feel drawn in. He was a mystery, a phenomenon, a rare occurrence in the human race and soon after I found myself wanting to know just who he was. I wanted to know his reasons for setting sail, I wanted to know his home island, and the people that inhabited it. Did they approve? Did he have siblings? How did he get his devil fruit? What's his favourite colour? Why did he treasure that hat so much? But most of all, what was that light? That evervecent light that kept drawing me nearer and nearer, closer and closer until my feet were bound to the tracks, directly in the beams path.

At first the foreign object was frightening, so I did my best to ignore the speck-but it grew. I struggled, trying my hardest to break free, but i couldn't, so i simply willed myself away. For a short while it worked, and I was able to deny its existence-

Although that doesn't last long.

Train was coming, i knew that much. The closer and closer it got, the brighter it was. It was blinding now, i can't see a thing. I shut my eyes, but I could still see it, i could still feel it's warmth seeping in through my eyelids. I search for a way out, but it's too late, all sense has already escaped me at this point. It's coming for me, and i can't run from it any longer-

but I'm okay with that.

Just before it hits, a sense of acceptance washes over my heart.

I was all alone, but I suddenly didn't feel like it anymore.

No, it was because he was here, and how could I be frightened when he's standing so close? My eyes open and my feet unbind as I'm incased. The light-more like a golden liquid current-sweeps me up, covering my pale skin in warmth, as well as realization. I no longer want him to treat me like his namaka- but as more. I long for those accidental brushes, i yearned to see his enormous dazzling grin, the one that's effect on me was much stronger than any morphine any doctor could prescribe to me. He's healed my pain, and i wanted to heal his.

But i can't. Because naivety is one of his many charms. Albeit it doesn't matter, I doubt he'd return the motion. Romance just wasn't something he was capable of, and if so, it would most likely be done on accident. Just a simple fleeting moment that you'd have to pay close detail to, so that you can store it away and replay it as many times as you desired. Chances are he wouldn't even know the magnitude of his actions, instead he'd forever be ignorant of the affect his words had on me. But that was just who he was, the basics of courting just wasn't in him. He would never send me a bouquet of roses nor hold my door open, for he was a man of lesser feelings and many appetites. But there was some moments-mostly when he fought- that you could detect his strong feelings towards others. He always fought to protect, never to harm.

Here, on the battlefield, is where you can find his true feelings.

That was part of why I chose to follow him. He had such a demanding aura, and moved with such accuracy, as if every move was planned out in advance. He spoke with such moving speeches, allowing such raw emotion to ebb into his voice. So it was okay, I could deal with the lack of romance-it was part of who he was after all. And I had I fell in love with him, for _him_. He'd show his true feelings in rare little moments, and that was enough for me.

Because unfortunately, he was forever and always married to the sea, and father to adventure.

So he'll probably never know of these feeling of mine, he'll probably never know that he's responsible for the smile I wore, or that he is behind the strength I put into my footsteps. He'll probably never know that I had always asked to be served extra meat before meals, just so that he'd be able to "steal" the extra portion from me to satisfy his immense appetite. Or that id protect that stupid straw hat with my life, if the occasion should occur that it escaped his grasp. But most importantly,

he'd probably never know that he can swim.

* * *

 **Does anyone know what the light is a symbol for?** **lol, anyway i hope you enjoyed it though. I will hopefully be posting more soon, please review and tell me what you thought of it. :))))**


End file.
